Blood and Smoke - Highlands by Night
by DaezanatheThorn
Summary: When a wild, young girl is embraced into clan Daeva, she believes she now holds all of the freedom she could have dreamed. When she is sent by her sire to secretly fulfill some boon, will the young neonate succeed? Or be left to drown among the tides of political warfare? Or will she perhaps find the love she dreams about? Vampire the Requiem game set in 1300's Scotland.
1. Death of the Wildflower

_**Blood and Smoke - Highlands by Night **_

_**Chapter one : Death of the Wildflower **_

Lilliana Godfrey was always a wild child, despite her noble upbringing, despite the endless lessons of the control it took to be a Lady. She went through over a dozen Governesses before she had reached her first bleeding. It wasn't that she was cruel, she never set out to hurt anyone, Lillie simply had no patience. Of course, each new Governess believed she could cure the small girl, eager to work within the Godfrey Estate.

Finally, her mother found a woman suited to handle her rambunctious daughter, an elite trainer by the name of Eleanor Rugby. Known for taming such girls, and striking impeccable matches in short time, Eleanor was quickly hired on, the large sum she demanded deemed worthy by the exhausted Godfreys.

Lilliana, surprisingly, quickly grew to adore Eleanor, spending much of her time curled next to the older woman, listening to stories of grand adventure, the wonderful things a woman could accomplish with only a good name and a large supply of coin.

Brought onto the staff to tame the wild child, Eleanor did quite the opposite. She aired the flames that burned within Lillie's heart, teaching her when control was needed, that she must accept her lessons, but she never would need to sacrifice her passion. With hushed tones and mischievous smiles, Eleanor told her to always follow her own heart, to bend her will to no one.

Soon, Lilliana was on the brink of marrying age, and the social season was quickly approaching within the noble houses of London. Her father was eager, studying each possible match, uncertain whom he would deem worthy of her dowry. With each passing day full of gowns being chosen, colors specifically meant to flatter her pale skin, necklines cut to draw the wandering eye, panic closed an iron fist around her heart. She would be married off, thrown on her back with her legs spread wide open for some mindless brute who cared nothing for her, only wishing to breed her like some sow.

Lillie's mother tried to explain that was, of course, only the natural way for a woman of her nature. Her father could not possibly understand why she was so easily brought to tears, why she now refused to even gaze upon the newly crafted gowns, fine beyond the imagination, or why she was quick to refuse each man that came calling on her. Eleanor could do nothing more in her position than look on with sorrow, sympathy in her heart as she held Lillie through her tears.

That was until one day, walking through town, browsing the shops there, that Lilliana spotted the most absurdly handsome man. Large, muscles pushed against the tunic he wore, the seams hardly holding all of his mass. Scruff covered his face and neck, the revealed skin filthy from whatever he did for a living. Rakish, he grinned at her, eyes of emerald slowly traveling down her body. Her heart beat in in a quickened pace, her chest heaving with a heavy breath as though she feel him undressing her there. Red tinted her cheeks, traveling down her neck, but Lillie could not bring herself to care.

Standing there, in the busy London streets, she had the most perfect idea. If she could ruin her reputation, quickly, thoroughly, then no decent man would ask her hand in marriage, and she would be free! Completely and gloriously free, with no shackles to pin her down.

A wide grin stretched across her face before she pushed her way to the man, walking against the flow of bodies to get to him. The scoundrel, that's all she could think to call him, waited, both brows raised to his hairline. Obviously, he had not thought she would ever approach him.

Not stopping until she could feel the heat of his body, smell the day's work on his skin, Lilliana grinned, batting her eyelashes up at him, ignoring the few stares she could feel, those who were used to her face in these shops nosily watching the noblewoman.

The man smirked at her, crossing those bulging, corded arms as he looked down at her. "Can I help you?"

Biting her lip, Lillie forced herself to reach up and thread her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck, pulling his face down to hers before she lost her nerve. When he was no more than breath away from her mouth, she spoke softly.

"Perhaps." Her word was a heavy breath, her lips brushing his before she pulled his mouth completely to his, pressing an open mouthed kiss there, tasting the alcohol that remained on his tongue.

He was eager, not caring one bit about those who stared as he wrapped those wonderfully muscled arms tight around her, fingertips reaching to grasp at her bottom, gripping tightly, molding around the layers of finery she wore.

Hot need, nothing like she had ever felt before, coiled deep in her stomach. Her breasts felt heavy, aching for a touch, a wetness, anything as her nipples tightened, a moan pressed into his mouth as her small body molded to his. Her fingertips pressed under the tunic, tracing the line of his shoulders as he ground his hardness into her, showing her exactly what he wanted, what this one kiss did to both of them. The feeling of his enlarged manhood, even through all of this _absurd _fabric, made wetness pool between Lilliana's thighs, her body eager to bend under his. She didn't even realize she was grinding along with him, her hips pushing to meet his as their kiss continued, filthy hands curling roughly into her fair curls, pulling them from the jeweled pins so carefully placed.

Somewhere, she heard a loud gasp, followed by an obnoxious giggle, finally ripping her slightly out of her hazy mindset. Pulling back, the man only allowed her to pull her lips from his, continuing to hold her wanting body to his, hiding the obvious erection against her skirt. He smirked, looking nothing less than a feral animal as he held her.

Looking around, her nails dug into his arms as she looked about, seeing the small crowd she had gathered, nearly all of the women holding a hand over their mouths, horror apparent in their gazes. To the left, lingering by shoekeeper's shop, Lilliana spotted Eleanor, a sly smile on her face before sheturned, and entered the shop.

No, she thought with a grin, there was no hiding this from her father. Turning back, she attempted to pull herself out of the arms of her newly found scoundrel.

"Where, exactly, do you think you're running off to, doll?" His words were low, his voice a gravel she couldn't help but imagine how lovely it would be pressed to her skin, her chest, between wet thighs...

Clearing her throat, Lilliana pulled all of authority she could manage into her tone. "I don't believe that is any of your concern,sir. You've been a great help, but I must be leaving now..."

He stared at her for a moment, before brushing her hair from her shoulder, exposing the porcelain flesh to the chill of the air before leaning in close, his lips brushing her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"You don't plan to leave after all of that, do you? You want me, just as I want you." His hand curled around her waist, tugging her tightly to his body once more. She tried to shake her head, to deny it, she was a Lady and she would not give into these baser desires, but just as she moved, his teeth scraped at her lobe, a wet, hot tongue licking across the edge, the grin apparent as she gasped.

"You're going to walk over to that small tavern, with the red shutters. You're going to walk right in, with your head held high. I'll be waiting for you, doll. And then we're going to go upstairs, and I'm going to rip this beautiful gown off of you. I'm going to fuck you, fuck you so hard that you scream and beg every god for more, until you're quivering and speechless. Do you understand?"

The wetness pooled more, sticky and hot between her thighs. Her throat was tight, no words capable of escaping. God, she wanted it. She could see it, feel it...Her senses truly must have been gone, because Lillie found herself nodding, licking across her bottom lip in anticipation.

A low laugh rumbled against her chest as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her neck, before letting her go, cutting into an alley, vanishing from her sight.

Looking around, those whom had stopped to stare and gawk began to walk away, though nearly all of them turned their necks to gaze with wide eyes as she begun to walk to the tavern, excitement nearly making her burst.

Pushing into the tavern, she found him there, already leaning against a wall. He grinned widely, eyes raking down her body, licking his lips as he walked towards her. Grasping her hand, he threw a coin at the barkeep, obviously the two somehow knew each other, before taking her upstairs.

Before the bedroom door was closed, his hands were all over her. Pressing Lillie into the wall, his hands tugged at tightly strung laces, his mouth pressing open mouthed kisses upon her neck, teeth scraping harshly. Finally, the corset fell to the ground, exposing her breasts to him, her pink nipples hard and waiting. One hand wrapped around her small wrists, holding them above her head as the other reached to fondle her breast, a quick finger tweaking her nipple.

A loud moan escaped her as he continued to fondle her breast, his mouth sucking at her neck and shoulder, biting down with quick, sharp teeth, never lingering long enough to hurt her. Her hips pressed forward,grinding into him. God, she was aching everywhere at once, she just wanted to feel him all over her, in her...

Harshly pulling at the hand that held her wrists, she wiggled out of the hold, quickly undoing her skirt until she was in nothing but gray stockings. He grinned as he took her in, hands reaching for her. Wordlessly she tugged at his own shirt. Taking the hint he quickly undressed, exposing his hard manhood, standing away from his body. Grinning wide, she wrapped her hands around his neck, biting at his mouth.

His hand wrapped around her thigh, pulling it around his hip as they kissed, tongues battling for dominance, teeth biting and tugging, before he grabbed both her round ass cheeks, pulling her up off of the ground, moving back towards the bed as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Moaning loudly as he fell to the bed and his cock pressed against her lips, easily sliding through the wetness, the head brushing against her clitoris, Lillie couldn't help but grind against him, not caring about anything save for the utter need she felt for him.

His mouth latched onto one of her peaked nipples, his hot tongue circling it as he suckled at her, he hand reaching to knead the other mound.

Moving to press down on him, to push her body down onto the cock that pushed against her fold, Lilliana was thwarted as he growled against her breast, rough hands coming down to grasp her hips as he flipped her, her thighs spreading naturally to accommodate his body.

"Not yet, doll. Not yet." He grinned once more at her, a hand curling into her hair, tugging sharply as he kissed his way down her body, not stopping until his face was level who her mound, his breath hot against her. Looking up at her with those gorgeous emerald eyes, he watched her as he reached out with his tongue, one slow lick up her folds, circling around her clit as he pushed both of her legs over his shoulders.

Arching against that first touch, an embarrassingly loud moan ripped out of her throat, a hand gripping his hair tightly as her hips jerked forward to meet his tongue. She could feel his feral smile pressed against her as he increased the speed of his tongue.

Her thighs clenched around his head, grinding up to his tongue, pleasure coursing through every inch of her body.

He growled, the vibrations pulsing against her flesh as he pushed her thighs wide apart, calloused hands gripping thighs hard enough to leave bruises as he devoured her, there was no better word for how he feasted upon her.

Keeping her spread wide before him, he entered her with one finger, thrusting the digit gently before add another, stretching her, curling both fingers deep within her.

Wanton moans escaped her throat, even as she turned to bite her own arm to try and muffle the sounds. He continued until she was shaking and quivering before him, an orgasm, a thing she had never felt before, ripped through her, causing all of her muscles to freeze and then begin to shake as her back arched off of the mattress, her pert breasts bouncing with the movement, nipples hardened into little peaks.

She felt his laugh then, pressed into her folds, the vibrations only causing the spasms she felt to worsen, until he finally pulled away from her thighs, mouth wet as he kissed up Lillie's body, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue circling the tight, pink bud until he pulled away once more, teeth scraping as he laughed at her whimper.

Before she could pull him down once more, wanting to feel that glorious tongue on every inch of her wanting skin, he flipped her, calloused hands pulling her hips into air before he gently pushed her head down.

She quivered beneath him, the humid air hitting her wet flesh until suddenly he pushed, guiding his pulsing member against her, pulling back until he was aligned with her body, poised to enter.

She gripped the pillow with her fingers,preparing for the pain that was sure to come. With an easy, full thrust, he pushed into her, groaning at the sensation. She tried to muffle her scream, to show that she was strong enough, but God, he stretched her to the point that she felt like she was being torn apart, his length thick and long within her. She could not keep the pain out of her voice, stretching away from him.

His hands softened the grip he had had on her hips, thumbs rubbing against her lower back as he stopped mid thrust. His voice was soft as he spoke to her, as though calming a rabid animal. "I'm sorry doll. I didn't know...We'll make it good. Slow and good, doll."

He waited for her to nod before he gripped Lilliana's hips again, though this time with not suchunhindered force. Moving slowly, he pushed into her once more,a deep groan escaping him, which only seemed to increase her ebbing desire.

He continued his slow pace, rubbing at her hips as he kissed along her spine. The fullness she felt, it slowly gave way to the stretching of her cunt, the pain falling, pulsing away to a strange desire. Soon, the pace he kept, the whispered words of comfort weren't enough. Pushing her hips back, her ass pressed against his pelvic bone.

He moaned then, low and full of desire as his hand came down to grip a handful of the flesh of her ass, kneading it with deliciously rough hands."Ohh...yeah, doll. Look at you, you're a natural." He gripped her hips hard then, pulling her back and pushing her forward in a rhythm that slowly picked up pace until they were hardly more than animals, grunting and moaning in the ecstasy of their joining.

It didn't take long for her to lose control of her own self, no longer even bothering to muffle herself in the rough pillow beneath her face as he reached to intertwine his fingers through her blonde hair, pulling her back into a harsher arch, her breath stilted from the odd angle her neck was held. A breathless laugh left her as his hand left her hair to curl around her throat, his cock pressed deeply into her as he brought his other hand up to smack her ass, the flesh bouncing with the movement.

This was _freedom_. Glorious and indecent and full of curses no lady should think to utter. As he approached his own orgasm his groaned low in his throat, hand curling roughly against her shoulder, releasing her throat as he pulled out of her, thrusting his cock between her cheeks, making her clench with a forbidden desire,rubbing himself to release there until the evidence sprayed across her ass with a loud curse.

As he fell to his back, laughing to himself, Lilliana allowed herself to lie beside the scoundrel, suddenly sore all over, as her own laughter took over.

Oh yes, she thought to herself. Her father was going to be furious. Who marry his whore of a daughter now?

Lillie's father was beyond furious at supper that evening. Lillie had never seen his face such a deep shade of purple.

When she had arrived home, her father was no where to be seen, but Eleanor was waiting for her, fighting back her smile as she gazed upon her. Telling her to bathe, quickly, Eleanor helped Lillie become presentable for her family once more, carefully styling her hair to hide the bruises left on herneck.

She had been proud, when she first dressed, when she first sat at the large table. But now, as she met her father's gaze, Lillie was suddenly terrified. He nearly shook with his fury.

In the end, the two ended up in a match of screams, both proclaiming their own righteousness in their actions. It ended in tears as he threatened to send her away, for good, to cut her off from all of the family's funds. Lillie stormed away, tears blurring her vision as her mother stayed to calm the her father.

Later, as she lay curled into a ball in her silk nightgown, her mother entered, looking not angry, but terribly disappointed in her daughter. She explained in hushed tones that she was hardly able to calm down her husband. That only compromise for punishment would sate his anger.

With horror, Lilliana listened to what she would be forced to do, for her act of disobedience. She was to be sent to a nunnery, far away, so none would recognize her, in case there was a ...complication due to her coupling with the stranger. She would stay gone long enough to handle any problems that grew within her, and for her father to attempt to erase the rumors that now spread like wildfire, from family to family. Long enough to find a decent man who would take her, ruined as she was.

In return, Lilliana would not be cut off from the family, she would still enjoy their fortune. She would not be an outcast, an enemy of her own name.

Tears fell as she heard the ultimatum, but she knew this was the only choice she had now. Her rashness led her down this path.

Her mother, gentle as she was, wiped Lillie's tears away. "This is why you mustn't allow your emotions to control you so. There are some things in life you will never escape. You have a duty to your father, to this family, to the great name you bear. You will answer the call, Lillie. You must."

With that,she left, leaving the sobbing girl to her wallow in her thoughts.

Lillie must have fallen asleep, exhausted from her tears, because she awoke to creaking of her door, the moonlight pouring over her barely covered body. Looking up with sleep blurred eyes, she saw Eleanor's familiar frame.

"Eleanor? What's wrong?"

Her governess rushed to her side, nearly gliding in her graceful movements, hushing her. "I heard what your father has demanded, child. Do...do you wish to agree to this? To be trapped among those people?"

Lillie curled into Eleanor's side, a natural position after all this time. She shook her head as Eleanor softly stroked her long, free locks, tangled from her short rest.

"I could save you, from this horrid experience dear." Eleanor's voice was nearly...timid, something she had yet to hear from the woman she admired. Lilliana's head snapped up, her blue eyes suddenly bright, and full of hope.

"Truly? You will talk to father, tell him that I am undeserving of such a thing?" Her voice rung higher, excitement rushing through her veins.

Eleanor brought a hand up to shush her, glancing worriedly at the door."I'm afraid he is too far in his anger for such logic, darling. You should have known he would have...reacted poorly"

Lilliana began to open her mouth, quick to defend her actions, but Eleanor merely shushed her again. "I know dear, I know, but men like your father...they will never understand the likes of us, women who wish to be free, who burn with a fire too hot to be contained. We will always need a place to release some of those flames, to share our brilliance with another, or we will suffer to burn up, from the inside out."

Gripping Lillie's chin, she stared down at her with such great intentness that she thought there just may be a true fire, bright and pure, burning there in the woman's eyes.

"I have only one option, to save you from this fate. We must run, tonight, for I hear your father has a contact coming to collect you at first light. We will, of course, need to perpetuate the lie that I decided to escort you myself but..." She shook her head, clearing away thoughts. "Do you agree, Lillie? To run with me, tonight?"

Lilliana stared up at the woman she had grown so close to in the past months, the sole person who encouraged her passion, who celebrated it, instead of teaching her to be dull with no ambition. There was no moment where she debated her options. Lillie nodded, tears welling and falling down her cheeks, relief coursing through her in great waves.

The relief she felt seemed to be echoed in Eleanor's features as tears welled in her eyes as well. But as Lilliana looked to her, shock and fear gripped her tightly for those were tears of _blood_ that fell down porcelain cheeks.

Fear trembled in her voice as she cried out. "Eleanor! Y..your eyes!"

There was no fear, or surprise in Eleanor's face, only a gentle smile as she held Lillie's cheeks, tilting her head to the side, exposing her bruised neck. "Hush now, darling. Everything will make sense shortly."

With those words, Lillie didn't even have a moment's chance to struggle as Eleanor exposed her fangs, _Fangs!_, and bit through the flesh of Lillie's neck.

A wave of pure euphoria ripped through the girl, a moan muffled upon her lips as Eleanor pressed a hand over her mouth, her own moan lost in the flesh of her neck.

For a few beautiful moments, it was though they were one, Lilliana's very life force flowing into Eleanor. The Kiss caused her to clench her thighs, sore as they were, as that seemingly endless need coiled low in her stomach. Her breasts tightened, the nipples visible through her thin gown.

Eleanor continued to drink, long and deep, as her own body reacted, pressing to Lilliana until there was no space between them where they did not touch. Her hand kneaded Lillie's small breast, soft and unlike anything Lillie had ever imagined before.

Eleanor did not stop until there was nothing left within the girl, and her heart stuttered and then beat one last time. Biting at her own wrist, she forced her vitae down Lillie's throat until the damned blood called her back from the dead, from whatever awaited her, and she began to drink aggressively, her brilliant eyes opening.

Plenty had said that Lillie was a beautiful girl, coming from a line of excellent breeding, but now...oh now, it was more, so much more. It was nearly painful to look upon her, a beautiful doll, frozen in time.

They left within the hour, Eleanor writing a quick note as Lilliana gathered their things, eager to escape this place, to understand what she now was.

Eleanor explained, in patient tones, what she had done, what awaited Lillie now. She was stunned at first, before the sadness hit her. She mourned for what she had lost, but quickly realized that now...now she had her freedom. Once she endured her training within the Daeva, whom she learned to be her Clan, once she had mastered her self control, Eleanor allowed her to roam, to do has she chose, as long as she stayed close enough to come to her Sire, once she was called.

Little did Lilliana know that shortly, her Sire would call upon her with the request of a favor that would change her forever. Fate had much in store for the young Daeva.


	2. Court of Edinburgh

_**Blood and Smoke – Highlands by Night **_

_**Story One – The Sacrament **_

_**Chapter two – The Court of Edinburgh **_

Life as one of the damned was not nearly as horrible or as glamorous as Lilliana had imagined. She still spent her nights among the streets of London, prowling upon those who would have her.

She spent some time among her clan, needing to be properly introduced as the newest childe of the Priscus of clan Daeva. Despite Eleanor's reputation as the Priscus and a proud member of the Invictus covenant, Lillie's hand was never forced. In fact, quite the opposite was true. Due to her Sire's achievements and powers, Lilliana was allowed to do as she pleased, as long as the laws were followed, the Masquerade protected.

That wasn't to say that Lilliana faded off into the shadows. She quickly made her own reputation, mingling with those of her own blood. Flighty, Lillie was always chasing after her own desires, her passions for men far from hidden. She eagerly makes friends but refuses to shackle herself to anyone, terrified of the entrapment she felt as a mortal.

Though from an outside perspective it seems as though she's controlled by her lust for the flesh, that isn't entirely true. To some degree, it was true of course. The beast within her ached for the release, the need to tear and bite and fuck like a savage moved beneath her skin, nearly making her tremble with it when she joined with another. But the woman, the soft, bright part of her soul ached to connect with someone. Lilliana dreamed of meeting someone who cared for her, who looked beyond the porcelain-like features, someone who would see her for more than just a pretty bauble on their arm.

Ultimately, the young Daeva only wanted someone to care for her. But of course, in a world full of complicated politics and people, mortals and Kindred alike, who were only concerned with their own needs, it was not a desire easily fulfilled.

So she continued in her own masquerade, as was expected. She flitted from party to party, searching for some light within another, but never seemed to find it.

Nearly two decades passed for her, until Carson, a familiar face as the local Whip for clan Daeva and Paige among the Invictus passed on word to Lilliana that her Sire summoned her.

Close as she was with Eleanor, Lillie never ignored her call, knowing just how much freedom her doting Sire allotted her.

Making her way to Eleanor's haven, Lillie awaited her in the lounge, twirling a lone rose in her hand.

Eleanor didn't keep her waiting long, entering swiftly, walking with such grace that she seemed to glide upon the air, such was the gifts of their clan.

A fond smile stretched across Lillie's mouth as she saw her, turning to embrace her in a soft hug.

Eleanor returned the hug easily before she pulled her childe to the sofa with her, brushing the stray curls from Lillie's face. "It has been too long since I last saw you, dear. How have the nights treated you?"

"Oh, they've been fine. The same parties, different homes." She rolled her eyes playfully, leaning back into the soft sofa.

Eleanor's eyes followed her movements, a grin tugging at her mouth. "And your friend? What was his name...oh, yes. Thomas. How is Thomas these days?"

A snort left her mouth as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, he's probably off somewhere soothing his bruised ego with some daft wench. He was such a bore, you know. Wanted me to stop spending so much coin, wanted me to tone down all of my gowns..." Her lip curls in disgust. "A jealous degenerate. He had the galls to tell me that if I refused to meet his commands, he was leaving." She grins madly, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I was polite, of course, and held the door for the poor sap."

Eleanor laughed at that, her white teeth shining in the soft candlelight, her laughter sounding like soft bells. "That's three in the past year, dear. Do you not worry about what they may start to say about you?"

"Oh, I already know what they say about me. Yes, yes, I'm a whore with expectations that are impossible for any man to meet. I'm wild and too loose. I should be ashamed of myself. Let them talk, I don't care. There will always be rumors. At least I will never be forgotten." She rolls her eyes, looking down to the rose she holds, twirling it.

Eleanor hummed under her breath. "You know those things aren't true."

Lilliana nodded, going quiet for a moment before she spoke again, not wanting to think about the vile rumors anymore. "As much as I adore seeing you, Sire, I doubt you called me here to speak about my failing love life."

Eleanor sobered, nodding her head as she sat with her usual poise. "Indeed. I have a favor to ask of you, Lilliana. I need a letter delivered, but I cannot trust it with any mortal, and there are few Kindred I would dare trust with such important matters. I wish I could go myself, but you know my duties hold me here, in London."

Lilliana nodded, her brow pulled into a frown. "Where do you need it to be delivered?"

"Scotland, to a man named Landon of Wiltshire. Now, darling, I have arranged for your safe travel, but you will, of course, need to introduce yourself to the ruling Court there."

"I know our ways, Eleanor." She frowned, not understanding why her sire was acting as though she had not gone through this before.

"I know you do, but this...this Prince is different. He calls himself a King, something not done by any of our kind. We've had a few ruling women who declared themselves Queens...but never a King. King Cedric is potent, very potent, and his control is ironclad in Scotland."

She sighs, shaking her head as she moves to a desk, pulling out a sealed envelope.

"He is a strong member of the Invictus and has made an impeccable alliance with the Lancea et Sanctum. Scotland is dangerous territory, darling, with those brutes running about the north, fighting against English, no matter how futile it may be. You will be in great danger as a lone woman traveling. It is imperative that you introduce yourself as soon as you can so you may have the protection of the King within his Domain. You understand?"

"Of course. How long do I have to prepare for my travels?"

"A few days, not long. Make your arrangements. You will be at sea for a week, minimum. Traveling can be horribly tiring, and can take much from our kind."

Eleanor listed off directions, telling her which harbor to approach. She gave Lillie the sealed letter, their blood symbol carefully pressed into the wax, along with a simple silver coin, a hangman's noose carved into it. Lillie was to ask for Bernard and hand him the coin. Everything else would fall into place.

And so, after spending some time with her Sire, Lilliana left to sate her gnawing hunger, careful to sate herself to full capacity before she packed her bags. The two nights passed quickly enough as Lilliana ignored the urge to read the letter she carried, despite her curiosity.

Bernard was a tall man, pale in appearance with hair so blonde it bordered on becoming white, perhaps from so many days at sea, before his embrace. He grinned as Lilliana approached him, double checking her coin before leading her aboard the ship.

"It's bad luck, you know, to have a woman on deck. You'll need to stay below deck to keep my men from becoming too anxious. Wouldn't want anything less than safe travels for one such as yourself, m'lady."

Lightly tapping his foot on a board, he nodded to himself before reaching down and removing the board, revealing a hidden compartment hardly large enough for her to stand. Rats scurried at the movement, long tails swaying across the floor.

"Your fine quarters await. If the waters treat us well, we should arrive in a week, but no promises."

Lilliana swallowed, working not to curl her nose as she entered the space. It was going to be a long week.

The week was, as she predicted, horribly exhausting. And as Eleanor had predicted, it took a lot out of her, each night she woke more famished than the last. Hunger curled tight in her stomach as the chains that shackled her Beast seemed to be tugged at with more force with each moment.

By the sixth day at sea, the rats that scurried around her feet were beginning to look appetizing, even if the idea of consuming the blood of such disgusting creatures made the young Daeva gag on reflex.

Just as she was reaching for one of them, that plank moved, revealing the smirking Gangrel staring down at her."Hungry? You look famished, m'lady." Despite the scruff that covered his face and neck, and the way one might expect him to sound, his voice was medium pitched and favored London proper.

"I suppose the provisions were not to your liking after all." He gave a pointed glance to the rats that continued to scurry around her skirt.

A relieved smile stretched across her face as she saw him, eager to escape the small hatch. Climbing to her feet, she moved to climb out, eager for the night air. Brushing her skirts, she gave an embarrassed grin. "I've never been able to feed on vermin. Part of my upbringing I suppose."

"You've never traveled by sea, then." Reaching down, he grasped one of the creatures, fangs exposed as he drank without a second thought. "You shouldn't present yourself in such a condition."

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he watched her. "Similarity, you'll find yourself in no position to hunt, having not yet introduced yourself to his highness and receiving permission. Quite the predicament." Bernard grinned as he finished, crossing his arms as he continued to watch her in the darkened passageway.

Cocking a slim brow, her blue eyes grew cold. "You seem to be enjoying my _predicament_."

"I'm a businessman, m'lady. But a humble purveyor of goods. I have a small domain in the illustrious shithole known as Edinburgh. I would be gracious enough, as a businessman, to invite you to feed there. A minor thing, to be certain. Nothing more." He tosses the corpse of the rat back to the floor. "Though, I'd never dream of forcing such an arrangement."

Fighting away her grin at his description of the lovely town, Lilliana nodded, brushing a wrinkle out of her skirt. "I would be truly grateful for that, sir. A chance to freshen up and gather my bearings before my meeting...well, I'm certain you understand." She smiled charmingly at him, the points of her small fangs showing.

His eyes lingered on her as he moved to the side, allowing her room to begin walking. "A bargain struck then. The free advice follows. Keep your pretty arse on the south side of town. The clans are relegated to the north. A British lass like you wouldn't last long."

Guiding her off of the ship, Bernard spoke softly in her ear as her senses were met with the fresh sea air, absent of the horrid smell of waste. "The Court is at midnight mass, but they'll be turning out soon. The chapel is the domain of the Lancea et Sanctum. Open to any, but subject to their laws."

Tilting her head back, she took a deep unneeded breath, taking in the salty air into her lungs. "All of them?"

He cants his head at her. "Eleanor didn't tell you about the arrangement in these parts?" He laughs once, a sharp sound that disrupts the peace of the dock. "The Lancea et Sanctum and the Invictus are thick as thieves. Secular power and spiritual authority. Bishop Silas lends his support and advice to King Cedric and King Cedric ensures that everyone adheres to the religious teachings of the church."

Her soft mouth pinches as she thinks on his words. "I had been told the basics, but not enough time for many details. This shall be an … interesting time, no doubt."

Bernard laughed once more, guiding her to a loud tavern before stopping. "The Dripping Wench is my domain, along with the harbor. You're welcome to any meal you can scrounge up. King Cedric hosts court in what is left of the Roman fort. I've sent word to Sheriff Adrastas to let him know I've brought a new arrival. He, or one of his men, will be along shortly to collect you for your presentation."

They reached the Dripping wench and Bernard quickly left her to her own devices. Vicious hunger tightened in her stomach as Lilliana entered the bustling tavern.

A woman with a heavy Scottish accent sang a lewd song, the men around her laughing as they downed their drinks. She garnered a few looks as she entered, her gown of silk sticking out among the common folk here.

Straightening her shoulders, Lilliana plastered a sultry smile across her mouth as she walked. Noticing a lone sailor sitting amongst a table of friends, she easily made her way to him. A few words and carefully placed touches and Lillie found herself seated in his lap, placing open mouthed kisses along his neck.

The filthy soldiers that sat around the table with her roared with laughter as lewd jokes were tossed about, eyes following the hand that moves up her leg, fingers curing high on her thigh, toying with the top of her stocking. Lilliana grinned, curling closer on his lap. Her movement caused the mortal's hand to move higher, dangerously so.

Reaching forward, her teeth nipped softly at the lobe of his ear, feeling his pulse quicken.

"Why don't you find us a nice room, darling." Lilliana purred against her neck, laying more soft, open-mouthed kisses upon his skin. A filthy part of her enjoyed the taste of the sweat her tongue found there. She crossed her thighs, ignoring the slight pulsing that had begun.

The soldier grinned at her, before meeting the gaze of the other men as he gathered Lillie in his arms, throwing her over his shoulder, his hand coming to smack her ass hard enough that she felt it through all the layers of her dress. "Anything for you, my dear!"

She giggled loudly, ignoring the glares some of the working girls gave her as he ran up the stairs, still with her thrown over his shoulder.

As the door slams shut, Lilliana is pushed up against the wall, his rough fingers tugging at the intertwining laces of her top as his tongue wrestles with her own.

Returning the kiss with fevor, Lilliana laughs breathlessly as his lips travel down her neck and he gives up on the clothing, his hand moving quickly under her skirt, brushing her folds with calloused fingertips. Pushing him back, she watches as he falls to the bed.

Lilliana straddles him, grinding against the hardness the presses eagerly against her. Hands gripped tightly as she leaned forward, kissing his neck once more. With a feral, excited grin she exposes her fangs, biting him.

As the Kiss washes over the excited mortal, his hands clench harder on her ass, his hardness throbbing in time with the flow of the vitae that leaves his body.

Lillie is careful not to take enough to hurt him, though her beast snarls in hunger, the chains that bind it up snapping in tension. The baser, beastial part of her mind screamed out for more. More blood, take it all, drown in it. Fuck into it, her beast screamed. Rake your claws across his skin, leave beautiful scars as you take him into you. Sink your fangs into him, over and over again. He would die with joy with those fangs deeply embedded in his flesh, his release would fill you as you fucked him into oblivion, into death itself.

Calling upon her self control, Lillie ignored the images of her filthy fantasy that filled her mind, shoving them as far away as she could. Retracting her fangs, she climbed off of the man, watching as he met her gaze, reaching weakly for her hand with a loopy smile before his head lolled and he fell unconscious.

Wiping delicately at her mouth, Lilliana smiled to herself as she removes his pants, giggling at the mess found there. Straightening her clothing, pinning her curls back into place, Lilliana left the man there, tossing a few coins at the barkeep as she left the Dripping Wench, careful not to meet the gaze of any of the whores that glared at her. Her presence here along with her activities of the night meant one less customer for them. Though, perhaps in her ignorance, in the privileged lifestyle she had been raised in, could hardly fathom why they were looking at her in such a way.

As she left the tavern, she sees a beautiful woman round the corner, though her eyes look dead, the stress of her life pressing into her features. She wipes away evidence of her use, brushing past Lillie back into the tavern, wasting no time in finding her next customer.

Guilt for her own fortune tugs at her as she walks towards the dock, leaning against the railing as she watches the waves roll into the shore, the froth bubbling. The waves rock the ships that are moored to the dock as a few soldiers that are well into their cups move arm in arm towards their ships.

Her long curls blow in the wind, salty water misting her face. Lilliana stared out into the water, falling into a trance as she stared out into the peaceful waters. Melancholy swirled within the young Daeva, settling like ice in her veins. Something whispered upon her conscious that this small adventure was larger than what she was immediately led to believe.

Not much time passed until Lilliana heard a throat clear behind her, soft but intent. Turning, she faced was a young boy, hardly in his teens. Clad in a simple tunic and a cloak draped over his shoulder, auburn hair styled in a curly mop rests upon his head, curious, dark brown eyes, the shade of wet soil stared at her. The chained beast within her instantly recognized his, recoiling in fear at its potency.

The immortal child leaned forward, rocking on his heels before he seemed to regain his composure, straightening to his full height as he offered her a gentle and disarming smile. "Bon Soire, mademoiselle. King Cedric has sent me to fetch you for your presentation."

Lilliana's eyes widened as fear of the beast she was faced with soared through her. Ignoring the feeling she bowed her head slightly, the sea wind causing her long blonde curls to whip about her face. "You can call me Lilliana. You found me so easily? Perhaps I do not blend in as well as I once thought."

He gave her a kind smile, all of the innocence of a child little comfort to his words, his French accent thick. "Oui, I must be adept at such things, Lilliana. I am Guy D'Champagne, Herald to his highness. Are you ready to go? It is unwise to keep him waiting."

She nodded, moving away from the alluring waves. "Of course, my apologies. The trip has left me hazy I suppose. I am not accustomed to traveling by sea."

Guy nods, his expression turning distant, as though called to some far away memory. "But of course, few are." He begins walking, keeping a comfortable walk with Lilliana. "Who is your Sire, Lilliana?"

She laces her hands together in front of her, walking with all of the trained grace of her noble upbringing. "Eleanor Rigby, of Clan Daeva."

"Priscus of the Daeva in London?" He leads her through a well-kept market district. The ancient Roman fort loomed beyond as a bastion of defense and a separation beyond the north and south of Edinburgh.

"That would be her. I was fortunate in my Embrace."

"Indeed, if only we could all know such fortune. To which covenant do you belong, Lilliana?"

Continuing to stare ahead, focusing on some small detail. "I claim membership to none. I belong to no one, save my Clan. None have called to me yet."

Guy pauses, twisting his head to look at her with those intense eyes before he shakes his head as though shaking thoughts away and begins walking once more. "I need nothing else to make your introduction. I would advise you to kneel before the King until he addresses you to rise. I will introduce you and your presentation will begin. Do you have any questions, Lilliana?"

She twists her fingers as she thinks for a moment. "Are there any other protocols I should know of that are not common, at least not in London?" She phrased her question carefully, not wishing to insult anyone.

"On matters secular, we defer to the judgment of the King. On religious matters, the Bishop advises him, but the King still has final say. Uphold the Traditions." He pauses, thinking. "One might consider attending Midnight Mass. I do not know how long you plan to stay, but I strongly recommend attending once a week, unless your duties call you elsewhere."

She nods, continuing to twist her fingers as she takes in his advice. "Thank you, Guy. I do not wish to insult any here, especially by virtue of ignorance."

He continues speaking in soft tones as the fortress grows near. "Any Kindred wearing tartan colors are subject to the Blood Hunt. Be certain to tell the Sheriff or Hound if you spot one. That's very prudent of you. Your Sire seems to have chosen her progeny well."

A grateful stretched across Lilliana's mouth, the compliment easing some of the tension the weighed upon her small shoulders. "Thank you. I'm certain she'd be pleased to hear such a thing."

Guy said nothing more, as they finished their walk to the fortress. Shortly, it loomed mere feet away, built of ancient stone. Now, it was the workplace of the guardsmen. Within, Lilliana easily heard the plethora of English accents echoing as the men went about their work.

Guy led her forward, still not speaking, around the stone walls to the first large amount of shrubbery that grew against the building. Pushing it back, he revealed a narrow passage that led to the bowels of the fortress.

Lilliana swallowed, a human habit, as she forced her feet to move forward despite the fear of being trapped within such a small, narrow place once more. A few feet in, Guy paused near a small basin that rested against the wall, clear, crystalline water resting in stillness within. The immortal boy looked to her, raising both of his thin eyebrows, indicating that she should watch carefully.

He leaned, though not far, to dip his fingers into the water, disturbing the calmness of it. Where his hands touched the water, small tendrils of blood swirled out into the water. Removing his fingers, Guy tapped his own forehead and crossed his own forehead before continuing down the passage. When she looked back to the basin, the water was clear and unnaturally still once more.

Lilliana watched him carefully, her eyes widening at the blood. She had never seen such a thing, never dabbled in any of the rites of magic she knew existed among the clans. Deciding it must be something of importance, she rushed to mimic his movements, terrified of being left alone.

As her fingers entered the water it was ice cold even to her own cool flesh. The chill seemed to seep into her very bones as a strange sensation crawled through her finger and then through the rest of her body as the bloody tendrils curled about her hands. As she removed her hands to begin crossing herself, an entrancing warmth, not unlike sitting close to a warming hearth, filled her, chasing away the bitter cold. It was welcoming, an invitation to proceed. She clenched her skirts, pulling them up an inch or so above the ground as she scurries to catch up with Guy.

He doesn't say anything as she joins him once more, continuing to lead her through the passage in silence. Glancing behind her, somewhat in paranoia, Lillie sees that they are joined by another. An average sized woman with frazzled, massively unkept brown hair and a tattered dress stood at the basin. She too mimics the motions, though oddly she adds a counter-clockwise spin before spitting as the base of the basin. As she walks nearer, Lillie detects the scent of earth and moss, moist and clinging. The brown dress, if it could even be called that anymore, was covered in grass stains. Never, even amongst the poorest of London, had Lilliana seen such a woman. Her stayed relaxed, neither wishing to cower in fear or destroy what was weaker than her as she recognized a potency equal to her own.

Guy doesn't even look over his shoulder as he speaks, seeming to already know the woman. "Saoirse, what news from the wood? " His tone spikes as genuine interest flows through his words.

"Oh! I've tidings from the Autumn Court. The woodwose whispered of a flower hidden within a corpse floating on the brine. The Bright Ones dance and claim the hearts shall opine. But dire warnings come lest the scepter harkens to my words, little brother." She spoke a heavy Scottish brogue, her mouth stretched in a catching grin.

Lilliana offers a small smile as Saoirse's gaze fell on her, though she said nothing as she listened to the strange words. Guy's voice continued to sound as though he were interested, the smile obvious in his words. "I shall announce that the Ambassador is in attendance as well."

As they walked, Lilliana tried to fix some of her stray hairs, pinning them back from where the sea breeze tore them from her carefully placed pins. She straightened her skirt, ensuring her letter still lay in her hidden pocket as they grew nearer, the passageway seeming to grow larger in width. She jumps slightly when she feels Saoirse lean close to her, her breath brushing the Daeva's ear. "They think me mad, you know?" She snickers, snorting quietly. "But I know for whom I speak, I do. Through the hedges, past the thorns. I'm Saoirse, Ambassador of the Fair Folk."

Lilliana turns her head, studying the woman's eyes for a moment before she grins, her bright blue eyes twinkling. "All men think us, small women, to be mad, don't they? I am Lilliana."

Saoirse snorts once more as they continue to follow Guy until the passageway opens up into a central chamber. Corpses line the walls, perhaps hundreds, and their location becomes clear. The Roman crypts host a throng of Kindred. An empty throne is centered in the midst of the chamber. Finery has been added within the dark crypt to add both luxury and gravitas.

To both sides of the throne stand two Kindred, four in total. To the right stand a man and a woman. The man is tall, but lilthe in his form. His expression is open and kind, the youth of young adulthood making the trappings of the mortal Bishop clothing he wears seem odd and out of place. Next to him stands a demure woman in a simple habit. Much of her was hidden, but Lilliana couldn't help but notice her striking eyes. Beautiful in their shade of green, they were sharp as they watched her entrance, though her features gave nothing away. Careful blankness gave away nothing.

To the left of the throne, opposite of the religious figures stood two men absurdly varying in their images. Standing closest to the throne was a large, towering man, seemingly carved from granite. His features were typically Roman, a small smirk tugging at his mouth as he crossed his arms. His hair was cropped short, seeming to make his features sharper. He wore a simple tunic, and the lorica of his station adorned his chest, revealing him to be the Sheriff. Adonis, made into flesh.

Standing next to him was another large creature, though he was of girth, not of stature. His nose was long, nearly comical in the way in pressed flat to his face. Obese, there was an undeniable air of menace that surrounded him. Balding, long, greasy black hair, so greasy it looked wet and clinging, fell to his shoulders. His dark and sunken eyes bounced about the room as he shifted from foot to foot.

Away from the throne, a delicate woman of humble appearance adjusted some of the drapery. Long dark hair, beautiful and shining, fell to her shoulders. Her features were warm and comely, her body dressed in extreme modesty, only her neck, hands, and face exposed. If Lilliana had not been working to study her surroundings, too nervous to relax as she instinctively looked for any enemies she may not have noticed the woman, for she blended in with expertise.

Near the entrance, a handful of other Kindred stood, though obviously none in the positions of the others. Bernard stood there among them, offering her an odd twisted smile. Next to him stood a handsome man of youth, bright, golden hair curling above the starkly beautiful blue eyes, not unlike her own. Battered plate mail concealed his body, but his radiance shined through his eyes and shapely eyes.

Saoirse moved away from her, squatting in a darkened corner. Both the Bishop and the nun watched the Scottish woman move, the Bishop's move curling in obvious contempt. Guy left Lilliana alone then, whispering in the handsome Knight's ear before moving to stand next to the corpulent creature.

Lilliana forced herself to stand tall, her hands folded once more. She fidgeting no more, staring at some piece in the wall as all fo the gathered Kindred watched her, small whispers were heard, but none understandable. Here, as she stood under the scrutiny of all of them for what felt like stretched on for ages, Lilliana was more of an outsider than Saoirse.

Suddenly, the whispers stopped. The door to the adjoining chamber pushed open and King Cedric entered the room. He was hawkish in appearance, his own eyes gaunt. Dark hair made of curls was pushed back from his forehead as he walked, serious in his resolve. There was an undeniable taste of regalness about him as he moved. Lilliana joined all of the others, save for Guy and the Bishop, in kneeling before the King as he sat upon his throne. Just being in his mere presence made her Beast recoil, twisting within her uncomfortably. She wanted to run, run as far away from him as her body would take her before he had the chance to destroy her.

Knowing such things were only the baser, animalistic thoughts of her Beast, Lilliana stayed perfectly still, wrapping a fist about her resolve, she did not curl into herself. She would not make a fool of herself, or her Sire, by showing herself to be weak.

Guy's voice filled the room, quick and efficient before he too fell to a bow. "His Highness, King Cedric."

The few seconds that she stayed there felt like hours before King Cedric's voice filled the room, soft but heavy with immeasurable authority. "Rise."

All rose at once, the sounds of clothing moving against flesh the only noise to be heard. She took her normal, graceful position once more, the same one she had held at some many affairs, as she studied the King and the others. Nearly all of the Kindred watched the King, respecting his power if nothing else. But the Bishop, he studied the crowd carefully, weighing the appearance of those he saw.

Guy spoke once more, his childlike voice reaching her ears. "Let all who have business with the King step forward now to be called upon in due time."

Ignoring the lead in her feet, Lilliana took a few graceful steps forwards, keeping her back straight as she did so, small blonde curls falling from the pins once more to frame her face. As she did so, the golden knight cocked a brow at her movement. Something strange moved within her veins, the feeling of blood calling to blood. There was Blood Sympathy with the Daeva knight. She too glanced at the knight, but she did not allow her look to linger, knowing how easily she could become distracted by beautiful men. Saoirse fell into step behind her, nervously chewing at a nail.

"Presenting Lilliana, Childe of Eleanor Rigby, Priscus of Clan Daeva in the Princedom in London, of the first Estate. Lilliana is undeclared, without Covenant."

A rush of murmurs filled the room, all eyes upon her once more. Cedric's eyes stayed upon her though, raising a hand as the murmurs quieted. "Why have you come to my Domain, childe?"

She allowed a gentle smile to grace her face, inclining her head to the King before she spoke. "I have come on the behalf of my Sire, tasked with delivering a letter to one named Landon of Wiltshire."

"How long do you plan to stay?"

"I am uncertain of yet. If I may request a small amount of time to remain if only to gather my strength once more. The journey upon the sea was taxing, for I am unaccustomed to such ways of travel."

The King studied her for a moment in unnerving silence before he nodded, glancing to the Knight. His icy eyes fell upon her again as he spoke. ""You request my hospitality for short period, I shall grant it. For a fortnight you are welcome within my Domain. After such a time, I rescind my protection lest you offer fealty."

Smiling gratefully, Lilliana offered her thanks, falling into a quick courtesy before she is waved off to join the others who are welcome.

King Cedric's gaze fell to Saoirse as she stood there, a brow arching on his face, the most emotion Lilliana had yet to see. Guy's voice filled the room once more. "Saoirse of Clan Mehket, Childe of an unknown Sire and of no covenant. Ambassador of the Fair Folk."

The Bishop huffed, staring up at the vaulted ceiling as though asking for patience, or perhaps guidance. He looked as though he were about to speak but the King raised one finger to silence him, and the Bishop stilled. "To what do we owe the honor, Ambassador to the Woods?"

The young nun shifts anxiously, nearly imperceptibly as she awaited Saoirse's answer.

Saoirse lowered her head, seeming to shrink in upon her body. She spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "The...the maidens who wash said they saw blood, five drops falling like petals torn askew...and woe betides those not caught...not caught in the thorns of the rose...for blood and smoke on feathered death shall snatch them ere they light..."

The poor woman was nearly turned in on herself as she finished. "An...and once last thing...to secure the aid of the Entity Beyond...he had but one demand to make of the eternal king who leaps through time..."

The Bishop stepped forward then, unable to hold his tongue any longer as he hissed his displeasure. "Blasphemy! Apostate!"

Guy winced as the others stayed silent, not willing to risk upsetting the Seneschal any further. "What demand can one dare to make of our King?!"

Saoirse winced at the anger the Bishop showed her, her fingers coming to her mouth, recoiling as she watched with wide eyes. A hush fell over the room as they awaited her answer, so quiet that her broken whisper was easily heard, as though she had started to scream her words. "He needs...needs some milk...but a saucer of cream."

Lilliana looked up to the obvious Court members, wondering what a response for such simple thing could be. The large Sheriff, Adrastus, began to laugh, his broad chest shaking with it, the foolishness of it all too much. Cedric smiled, but the Bishop was not pleased in the slightest. The nun watched on, her mask of indifference falling to pity as the others joined in the laughter, if only because it was expected of them. Lilliana frowned, refusing to join in the laughter at Saoirse's expense.

The Bishop regarded the open rebuke of the court and seemed to calm, stepping back into his place. "Since the Entity Beyond of invoked, I will need to seek the guidance of my spiritual advisor, Ambassador of the Woods." He turned his head to the Bishop, cocking a brow.

The Bishop lifted his hand, his young face grave. "To engage in such an offering to this pagan deity is blasphemy and stands as antithetical to the teachings of Longinus. No such offering should be made, Your Grace."

The nun dropped her head, the pity worsening as Guy looked on with sorrow as Saoirse was dealt another defeat at Court. The King nodded once, looking out to the crowd again. "So it does. No such offering shall be made. If there are no other matters..."

No one moved forward to speak, and the King left through the adjourning door once more, his court following quickly behind. Only Saoirse, the Knight, the nun, and Bernard remain with Lilliana.

As the heavy door slams close, Saoirse falls in on her self, bloody tears streaking down her pale cheeks as she curls upon the ground. Lilliana cleared her throat, looking to the others. She could not bear to just stand there, and watch Saoirse suffer. Crouching down, she offered her a handkerchief, pushing her hair back. "Oh dear...do not fret so. Here darling."

As she moved towards the pitiful girl, so did the striking nun. She carefully looked to the closed door before speaking to Saoirse in hushed tones, a language Lilliana could not understand. Somehow, she sounded both severe and soothing. She met Lillie's gaze harshly. "This is none of your business, lass." Her Scottish accent was strong as well, twisting the words.

The knight moved as Saoirse reached for the cloth, his gloved hands taking the handkerchief forcibly from her hands but lying it gently in Saoirse's."She suffers the curse of Malkavia, sister. Leave her be. I am Landon, of Wiltshire."

Lilliana glanced between him and the apparently mad woman, opening her mouth to speak but stopped as Saoirse looked up at her apologetically, dabbing at her tears. "They should listen to me...I know for whom I speak."

Lilliana nodded, glancing to the nun. Compassion gripped her, but she had no idea how to help. "I'm sorry." Patting Saoirse's back, she stood, turning to Landon, fetching the letter out.

"For you, yes?"

His eyes watched her carefully, as though studying a puzzle as he took the letter, slipping it into his satchel. "Have you arranged accommodations yet?" He gripped her shoulders gently, guiding her away from the nun and Saoirse.

"No, I arrived maybe a couple hours ago. Enough time to gather myself, but not much else."

He nods, walking through the passageway with her. "My Haven is open for your stay. I will make the necessary arrangements. How is our dear Sire faring of late?"

A smile pulled at her lips, causing her entire face to light up as she understood why her blood called so easily to his. "She's well, as far as I am aware. Thank you, I am so very grateful for your kindness, Landon."

They make their way to his Haven, a modest home with a small cellar. They speak some of London, of his life here. It was a comfort to have someone to trust here, in this strange land. Soon, the day sleep took her as another day rose, the possibilities of the night awaiting her.


	3. Midnight Mass

_**Blood and Smoke – Highlands by Night **_

_**Story One – The Sacrament**_

_**Chapter Three – Midnight Mass**_

Landon of Wiltshire's home was quaint and well kept. They slept in a root cellar made comfortable by draperies and furs with small simple chairs. There were two beds, a smaller, obviously rarely used, bed was pressed to the farthest wall. Before they slept, Landon offered her the larger bed, nearly insisted upon it, but she refused. She was content with the smaller bed.

Though not pleased that he was enjoying the comfortable bed, Landon strung up a curtain between the two to help maintain some form of privacy. It did not take long for the day sleep to claim Lilliana, exhausted as she was from her trip and the excitement of Court. Stretching, she nearly moaned at the comfort of soft furs and the mattress giving way to her small body. It was nothing short of glorious to no longer be pinned in a hidden wooden compartment with no comforts. She slept easily through the day. Waking, she pushed the curtain away to reveal that Landon was already gone, his armor and weapon laid to the side of his portion of the room.

Lillie dressed quickly enough, choosing a gown of soft blues, leaving her hair loose for now. She was certain he was still here, somewhere. It was doubtful that he went out into the town without his armor, knightly as he was. She didn't have many options of where to go, not knowing of any places beyond Bernard's Domain. Hunger clenched in her gut tightly, her fangs pressed against her lip on instinct alone. Pushing open the the cellar door, Lillie wandered around to the side of the house where she found a simple wooden door. She moved quietly, nearly an instinct by now. As she opened the door, she heard a strange murmuring, breathy sounds coming from somewhere within the home.

Lillie didn't think much of it as she walked in. The room she entered was a small kitchen, herbs strung about. The space had the look as though it was used often, and not just a show for a Kindred. As she walked further in, she discovered a small sitting room, flowers nuzzled into the windowsills, a small fire burning in the hearth. As she moved to walk into the room, the sounds she heard increased. Looking to her left, Lilliana discovered a small ladder, leading up to a loft that stretched over the kitchen.

Cocking a brow, she contemplated her options for a moment. If Landon was discussing private matters with someone she didn't wish to be rude … but she also didn't want to leave and cause him worry, he seemed the type. It would be equally rude to just leave without a word when he had been so kind as to host her. Hiking her skirt a bit higher so she could climb the latter silently, Lilliana peaked over the edge of the loft, her mouth falling open at what she now saw.

Landon, or she assumed it to be Landon based on the general height, build, and hair color from behind, was between the bare thighs of a gorgeous woman stretched across a table. Her legs wrapped about his waist as he thrust into her vigorously, his buttocks clenching with each movement. Her hands scraped down his back, leaving small, red welts in their wake, overlapping others that already existed. The brown hair upon her head was still wrapped in the bun she had worn through the day, though small strands fell out from the movements, the remaining bound locks frizzing with each thrust of friction against the table. Plump lips wrapped about Landon's fist where it clenched on the table, teeth biting his flesh to muffle the sounds.

Lilliana should have scurried down the ladder as she as she saw Landon's back exposed to her, but she watched for a small minute, her mouth dry as need, strong and violent and wholly different from the hunger she woke with, coiled within her, pulsing between her thighs. Swallowing, she moved down the ladder, thankfully she was able to maintain her silence as she scurried out of the house, still uncertain of what to do. She couldn't rightly just sit in the living room and await him to _finish_. She did not know anything of this place, and it would be foolish of her to just wander off into the dark and hope for the best.

So, instead, she curled into the grass, watching the wilderness that the house was pressed up against. She picked small white flowers, intertwining them together has she lost herself in her thoughts. She didn't think she was out there long until Landon made his way out of the house, dressed in simple clothing, his hair a tousled mess.

"I hope you rested well."

Climbing with grace to her feet, she brushed her skirt off. Fighting to keep most of her blush at bay, she nodded as she smiles nervously. "I did, indeed. Thank you. Vastly better than aboard that ship."

Landon eyes the pink tinting her cheeks, smirking at her. The expression seems quite at home on his face. As she begins to take a step towards him the woman from the loft emerges from the door as well. Clothed in a woolen nightgown, she wraps her arms around Landon's waist. "So you're Landon's sister?" Her voice, like all of the women she has spoken to tonight, was thick with her Scottish heritage.

Shoving the filthy images from her mind, Lillie nodded as she shifts on her feet. "I am. Lilliana, but my friends call me Lillie."

Those plump lips curled into a toothy smile. "Lillie, I do hope we can be friends. Finella. Was Landon as stubborn as a bairn as he is today?" She playfully punches his side, Landon, for his part, winces in mock pain. Laughing, before playfully shoving her.

The easy movements between the two tugs at a piece of Lillie's heart. Grinning, she shrugs her slim shoulders. "As much as I can remember, yes. Though, they never change much with age, do they?"

The air seems to change somewhat as Finella cocks a brow, still grinning as she shares a look with Landon. "I'd've believed her, if I didn't know better."

Realization dawns on the young Daeva as she flushes, her fingers toying with the flowers she still holds. If she had not felt like an outsider before, she certainly did now. Lillie hated this, having none to rely on. She could not help but feel as though they were playing games with her, a small mouse caught between two house cats.

Landon watches his sister of the blood, his look bordering on pity. Finella looked to her as well, the smile remaining, though it softened around the edges. She looks up to Landon, leaning her head on his arm. "I suppose you have business to attend to?"

Kissing her forehead, Landon pushes the stray hairs from her face, looking down fondly at her. "For a bit. Try to get some sleep."

Lilliana watches them say their goodbyes, desire and envy for what she did not possess for herself. Landon wraps an arm around Lillie's shoulder, beginning to walk as Lillie returns Finella's wave, a smile stuck on the mortal's mouth.

"What do you plan to do with your fortnight of hospitality, Lillie?"

She looks up, pulled from her thoughts, when Landon speaks. "I don't know yet. Enjoy the view I suppose. Explore a bit, see what the town has to offer."

"And do you plan to swear fealty to the King, when your time is up?" They continue to walk, though his hand left her shoulder, both hands folding behind his back as he walked.

"Oh, I don't know about all of that. I suppose, if I found something worthy staying for, but as for right now, I will leave when his hospitality expires, find my next small adventure. I don't like to be tied down, unnecessarily."

Landon lifted a brow at her words, his expression showing that he may not believe her, though he did not speak of anymore of it. "Care for a tour of what's safe for most English?"

A bright smile stretched across her face at the idea. "Yes, very much so. I received a few warnings from Bernard but...I would rather not be locked up in a cellar for entirety of my stay."

"A small exchange then. I give you some information, and you keep some to yourself?"

She watches him carefully. "Certainly, I can keep some secrets."

"Tell no one of Finella. They believe her to be a thrall but...I could never do that to her, not to someone I love so much, nor can I keep secrets from her." The smile stay etched in place, the happiness left his eyes as he spoke, though it stayed carefully stitched onto his mouth.

Lillie smiled sweetly, nodding. "I hadn't planned to speak of it anyways, your secret is safe with me. Consider yourself lucky you've found such companionship with her."

The handsome Daeva, of which Lilliana had seen too much of already, released a breath. Looking out unto the town he nodded. The fortress stood in the middle, separating the Scottish residents from the English. In the fog that moved to cover the land, nearly all in the distance was blanketed in darkness, though a few patches of lantern light persisted. "Where shall we go first?"

Lillie shifted, clenching her hands in her skirts. "Well, to be frank, I still find myself quite weakened from...everything. I wanted to leave earlier, as to not bother you further, but I realized I do not know where anything is. Where would be the best place for me to … sate such a desire?"

"You could easily be sated at Midnight Mass, I'm certain Silas would be more than happy to have you take part in the nightly sacrament as our newest arrival. Or, if you prefer, the north side is the easiest place to hunt. There are a few places here, in the market square that could provide subsistence as well. Whichever you prefer."

Curling her nose at the idea of Mass, she shook her head. "I'd rather simply hunt, I don't wish to draw such attention to myself at Mass, if I can help it."

Landon smiled at her, canting his head before he turned and begun escorting her around the square. Most of the shops were closing for the evening, extinguishing their lights. A moderate Inn that seemed just large and well to do enough to host wealthy merchants, or perhaps a small noble, was the busiest at this time. Bustling with drinks and dinner for folks coming in for the evening, ready to spend their hard earned coin.

Following Landon, she kept a tight grip on her skirt, the only control she felt she had now as she mingled among the Kine, the Beast prowling beneath her flesh.

Leaning close to whisper in her ear, Landon pressed a hand softly to her back. "The Golden Hind there is an Elysium, should you need a place to socialize. Feeding there is forbidden, but it is safe enough. Anything you do, you will have to do in the public, so use caution." Graciously bowing, he smirks at her once more, the light returning to his features. "I'm going to prepare myself for the mass, it would make a good impression with the Priscus if you were to attend on your first night."

Lillie smiles gratefully at him, inclining her head. "I'll see you at Mass then."

Once he leaves her, Lillie turns towards the Golden Hind, swallowing the thirst that rakes at her throat. Psuhing her way through the door, she scanned the room for anyone alone, or easily hidden enough that she could take care of her needs quickly. Midnight approached, and she did not have the time to spend seducing them. As she walked, her steps felt as though they were entirely too slow and too quick all at once. As though she looked too paranoid and too excited.

Glancing about the room, she was faced with disappointment. All seemed to be sectioned of with friends, enjoying their meals, none appearing to be easy pickings. Sighing, she turned on her heel, looking out into the square.

Perhaps she could find someone here, someone she could lure away...though the crowd was small, and quickly diminishing.

There was a small gathering of people, only a handful of shops still lit against the growing fog of the night. A plain couple leaving a general store, arms full of necessities. Four women, linked arm in arm, scurried away from an apothecary shop, headed off of the main road towards the west. It didn't take her long to spot her prey.

He stood alone, by a window. Well groomed, the young man was dressed in a fine tunic and trousers, a dagger hanging by his hip. He didn't seem to notice her, or anyone else for that matter. Gripping his chin in his hand, he looked nothing less than pensive. Thick brown hair was parted in the middle of his head, tucked behind pale ears. The locks curled slightly around the edges, pointing towards his chin. Even from here she could see the fine dusting of stubble.

Relief, sweet and swift, swept through her. This would be easy enough. Midnight was quickly approaching. Twisting her face into something she hoped was soft and full of worry, she approached him, clearing her throat softly. As she grew nearer, Lilliana noticed the broadness of his shoulders, a sort of hidden strength. That need coiled tighter within her, vile images flashing in her mind.

"Excuse me, sir..." Lillie's voice was soft and lilting, bells on the wind. "I am sorry to trouble you, but, well … " She gave a small laugh. "This is horribly embarrassing. I seemed to lost something on my way, a necklace. I was trying to catch up with my brother in the darkened way, and it must have fallen off and now I can't find it anywhere." she tilted her head as she spoke to him, meeting his dark eyes.

He doesn't answer her for a moment, staring longer than one might anticipate before answering. His mouth stretched in a warm smile as he spoke with an English accent. "Well we can't have that, can we Ms … ?"

"Godfrey. Ms. Godfrey." She inclines her head slightly, fluttering her eyelashes as she turned towards an alley, slightly away from the shops.

He nodded, glancing out at the street. He was handsome, small crinkles formed around his eyes. He raised his dark brows, looking back to her apologetically "It's getting a bit dark to find a necklace, but I will try. I'm Tristan, pleased to meet you, Ms. Godfrey." As they begin to walk, a leisure pace, he looks over his shoulder at her. "I'm looking for something myself, you know. Well, rather someone. What did the little bauble look like?"

She smiled, working to keep the hunger off of her face as they grew nearer to the alley. It seemed to claw up her throat, scratching at her in a painful manner. "Oh, it's the most darling collection of emeralds, a gift I just couldn't bear to lose...Who were you looking for? Perhaps I saw someone in passing."

Tristan cocks a brow at her interest. "My brother Marrock. He's a couple years older than me, but you'd notice the family resemblance. He left home three years ago, and we never knew what happened to him. The trail led me here, to Edinburgh, but it has gone cold now."

She nearly jumps him as he rounds into the darkened corner, facing away from her. Swallowing, she shakes herself from the desire. "I'm afraid I've not seen such a man. I'm certain I'd remember such a face as yours." Moving around him, Lilliana doesn't stop until she stands directly in front of Tristan, calling on her own gift of Awe as she cups his cheek. She stands close enough that she has to tilt her own head back to meet his gaze. "You're the only one who has been kind enough to help me, dear. You're so very sweet."

His wide eyes hold hers as he is swept up in her presence, leaning into her gentle touch. Stretching on her toes, Lilliana kisses him, her fangs already eagerly extended. As Tristan returns her kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around her curved body, Lilliana allows her teeth to tear through the flesh of his bottom lip. His hands clench against her back, pushing her body against the stone wall in the alley as she drinks.

She moans as the vitae rushes forward in her mouth, the unholy sweetness coating her tongue. She arches against him, just barely containing her Beast. Tristan reacts how any man would to such pleasures, swaying slightly as his manhood swells, pressing against her. Sighing, she licks the wound close, careful to not harm him anymore, despite herself. She kisses him once more, leaning back on the wall.

She had fought off her Beast's hunger, sated it enough it did not roar at her in neglect. But now, something wholly different called to her Beast. Some were easier to give into their Beast's desires for violence, for blood, but Lillie...oh, Lillie's Beast wanted those things, of course, but not nearly as badly as it just wanted to _feel_. To feel another body against her, inside of her, to rend and tear and fuck. Leaning there, against the wall, as she stared up at Tristan...it twisted sharply, the need coiling between her thighs.

Tristan released a breath, heavy and ragged, causing a stray curl to twist across her face. As he stared down at her, she saw that hunger there, the same hunger matched in her own eyes. Whether from the intense rush from the Kiss or the power of her Majesty, she couldn't tell. He was smitten with her, desperately so.

Lifting a hand, he cupped her cheek, his thumb running across her plump bottom lip. She felt a small grin tug at her mouth, the feral need climbing to surface, dangerously close. She wrapped her lips around the digit, her tongue pressed softly before he tilted her head back, lowering his mouth the crook of her neck, kissing softly before he moaned, his other hand running down her side, settling on her hip, clenching in her skirts.

Arching at a sharper angle away from the wall, she wrapped her arms around him, a soft growl – far from humane- mixing with her moans as her hands clenched in the fabric that stretched across the skin there. Her control was slipping, and fast. It took all of her will just to put off what the Beast wanted for a few moments. She just needed to...to hide it.

As her own ecstasy and want rises, the moans echoing around them, Tristan presses harder into her. Kissing along her pale neck, at first with a tenderness before it gives way to roughness, his own harmless teeth nipping at her. Slowly, as though in a haze, he makes his way back to Lillie's mouth, his tongue battling with her own as one of his hands coil in her mussed curls, tugging at he pushes her skirts higher.

Lillie had nearly had complete control over herself once more, the Beast nearly shoved back into it's chains until she felt him press his hips to her own, his hardness grinding against her. Something about the feeling of his flesh, hard, wanting, and pulsing with life utterly snapped her control. Snarling viciously, she meets his kiss with a passion bordering on violence as she bites at his mouth again, though she takes no blood. Pushing the leather tunic up his back as Tristan wraps her leg about his waist, her nails cut through the fabric of his undershirt.

All of it was intensely erotic to a woman of her class, though she seemed to have next to no control in the matter. It was as though _she_ was the one trapped in chains, watching her own actions. Her stocking clad leg wrapped about his waist tighter, pulling his hips to hers. The flash of pale skin against the ribbon that held the fabric in place had the young mortal grinning as he gasped into her mouth, the flash of pain lighting his dark eyes. Tristan allows the frenzied Daeva to do as she will, meeting her predatory gaze before tugging her head back harshly by the blonde curls, a hand coming to pull the fabric of her dress away from her shoulder. As her shoulder and more of her heaving cleavage is revealed Tristan gives into his own baser urges, biting her hard enough to leave a bruise.

Lilliana watches with intense fascination as he licks at his swollen mouth. He pulls away from her long enough to loosen the laces of his breeches, allowing them to fall around his ankles, casting his weapons aside before he is upon her again. As he draws close, Tristan grins, staring down at her with a heat that rivaled her own. The Beast would have what it wanted tonight, and he was its willing victim. Both of them have abandoned their sense in favor of the overwhelming lust.

Pulling him close once more, Lillie wrapped her leg around his waist, pulling his cock close to her waiting wetness. Groaning, she bit softly at his mouth. His hands wrapped around her hips, her other leg wrapping automatically around him. He pushed through her wetness, but did not enter her, driving her mad with want. The angle was nearly perfect as she thrust towards him, a deep snarl pulling its way out of her chest as he suddenly entered her. Wrapping a hand in his dark locks Lillie stifled her scream of pleasure against his shoulder, groaning as he shuddered against her.

Clenching his hands against her ass to support her weight, Tristan rolls his hips against her, thrusting with a surprising force. She met his thrusts with a unexpected amount of strength, far beyond what a woman of her build should be capable of. Tristan's moans are soft and hot against her neck. Her body shrugged off the feel of the rough bricks that dug into her back, her Beast lending her the durability to feed its hunger. She kisses along his neck, biting as snarls mix seamlessly in with her moans, not caring of what marks she may leave upon his flesh. Feeling the promise of release build within her, Lillie's thighs clench around Tristan's hips, pulling his mouth to hers to muffle her escalating moans. Her climax moves slowly as it builds, like honey dripping through her veins before it lashed out with great force. Tristan breathes heavily against her mouth as his own orgasm builds, nearly in time with her own. Groaning, he pushed against her hips with a final, powerful thrust as he releases himself.

The Beast eases, nearly completely, as her orgasm rushes through her. As Tristan holds her there, she stares up at him with wide eyes, horrified with what she has done. A complete stranger...Relaxing her legs, she pathetically slides down, swallowing, the taste of regret choking her. Tristan allows her to move, his own eyes wide and panicked, the wild hunger no longer found in his gaze. He stumbles away from her, suddenly feeling the pain of the wounds Lilliana had inflicted upon as the adrenaline left his body. Holding himself against the stone wall opposite of her, he continue to stare at her, as though he could not comprehend the night's activities with the girl he saw before him.

They were both snapped from their horrified reverie as a voice sounded down the alley, gruff and loud. "Eleven O'clock and all is well!"

Lilliana could not help but feel horrified at what she done to poor Tristan, and terrified of her own self. She had only meant to feed … Pressing her skirts down, she attempted to fix her mex of curls, but she knew it was useless. Their … lovemaking, if you could call it that, was ruthless, animalistic, and it showed. A heated blush covered her cheeks, moving over her lifted breasts. Moving quickly to Tristan's side, she scanned him quickly for any type of serious injury, knowing how easily she could hurt a mortal man when she lost control.

Whispering quietly, she was careful not to draw more attention to herself, handing him his weapons."I should, um, go. My brother will be searching for me" Her eyes darted around the alley, uncomfortable. She was unusually awkward, her movements uncertain as she pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. "I'm sorry … for everything. Thank you. I hope that you, um, find your brother."

Offering a tight smile, she moves away quickly, leaving poor Tristan still drowning in the effects of her Awe, battered and half dressed in the alleyway. Pausing once she is far enough away that no one will ask her questions, Lilliana takes her time to fix her skirts, cleaning the mess of Tristan from between her thighs, pulling her top properly back into place. Her hair is hopeless, though she tries to tie it into a decent enough bun. The post-orgasm ecstasy that she still felt in her veins only increased her guilt as she walked to the Chapel.

Landon was waiting on her, there on the Chapel steps, two guards standing at the doors behind him. He smirked as he saw her, his eyes raking over her disheveled appearance. "Nice to see you sated, dear sister...shall we?"

Lillie stood straighter as he talked to her, cocking a brow as she shoved her shame away. "Kind of you to wait, brother."

Landon nodded, not questioning her further as he offered her his arm. Pushing open the Chapel doors, the jovialness that seemed so at home on Landon's face faded, leaving only a mask of harsh indifference in its place. It was a quarter until midnight and there was already an air of expectation.

White candles were in the process of being lit as they entered. A gathering of young men, all dressed in pristine white robes stood on either side of the sanctuary, duel choirs that awaited the time for their prepared performance. The polished pews had been moved, stored in a corner. The Kindred would be standing for tonight's Mass.

The entire Court was gathered as Lilliana walked with Landon. They all were dressed in simple elegance, none favoring armor or weapons, standing near the front of the room in perfect order. King Cedric stood at the head of the congregation, the perfect picture of a man in charge. To his right stood Adrastus and to his left Sigfried. Malvina, who Lillie had learned was the quiet Master of Elysium, stood to Adrastus' right, just as he stood to his Sire's right. Guy lurked to the left and rear of Sigfried, his mop of curls bouncing as he shifted.

Landon pulled Lilliana behind the gathered Court members, nearly fifteen feet back, releasing her arm. The cold mask stayed in place at the bells chimed, loud, so very loud they seemed to cause the noise to vibrate through her entire body, signaling the midnight hour. Each strum of the bell seemed to grow in volume, each intensifying the hollow feeling that seemed to fill the Chapel. As the twelfth bell struck, all of the choir begun singing in unison, their songs sung in perfect Latin. As all watched the room with expectation, she could not help the fear of the unknown that coiled tight beneath her skin. She glanced to Landon, careful to read his cues to know what she should do.

The rectory doors swung open, revealing a orderly line of robed figures, though all of the cloth. The first carried a decanter, and incense drifted up from the golden orb as he swung it from left to right. The smoke wafted with the movements as the figure led those behind him.

Next in the procession was another hooded figure. He walked with his arms crossed. In his right hand he held a aspergilum, a long rod about the length of a man's forearm, the top which held a silver orb the size of a man's fist. As he walked by the first group of choir boys, he shook the staff in their direction, splattering their faces and fine robes in crimson. They hardly flinched, continuing with their song. The procession continued, four more hooded figures with Bishop Silas, in full regalia, making up the rear. They walked clockwise about the room, moving closer to the waiting Kindred.

Lilliana shifted closer to Landon in her nervousness, the sound of the ominous choir boys splattered in crimson causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh. The procession moved to the King first, the smoke of the incense framing his figure, making him a truly imposing creature before the haze moved out among the rest of the Court.

The man with the incense burning pauses, waiting for the holder of the aspergilum. The keeper of the staff shook the crimson blessing upon the King, then Adrastus, then Sigfried, following the order of importance until all of the Court were baptized in those scarlet markings. The smell of blood was heavy, mixing with the smoke. The hooded men paused, waiting as Bishop Silas stood before the King. Raising his hand, Silas pressed his fingertips lightly to Cedric's forehead as he closed his eyes and whispered a prayer in Latin. Crossing himself, those intense eyes opened once more and Silas moved towards Landon, Lillie, and the remaining half of choir boys.

The staff shook at first Landon, then Lilliana, coating both of them in the hot, freshly collected blood. Thick, forbidden want slid up her throat at the smell of the blood covering her face and neck, staining her fair hair. Silas lifts his hand and whispers another prayer before the two Daeva before he moves to join the four hooded figures once more.

Lifting a hand, Silas does not utter a word, but the entire choir falls silent. Still, he says nothing as he stares at the gathering of Kindred. The silence lingered uncorfotably, but none dared to speak. Finally, Silas lifted his voice in an obvious melodious manner and sang his words. "In nomine Longinus, et Sanguinous."

He paused, allowing the gathered to respond in time with his tone as he chanted "Amen". Even Sigfried echoed the Bishop in his croaked, broken voice, leaving only Lilliana and Landon as the silent Kindred.

As the voices echoed, Lilliana's fear only grew, her body pressed into Landon's side by now. Her hand curled into her skirts, a nervous habit.

Silas looks to the those standing before him, his voice soft and powerful. "Brothers … sisters … Kindred … We gather this evening to give thanks for the blessings that the Lord bestowed upon of forebear, the great Longinus. We gather beneath our shared curse, to look toward the Heavens fulfill our Holy purpose!" His voice rises with the passion of his words, his Majesty washed out over the congregation. Th children stood in Awe of the vampire before them, the hooded figures turning to watch the Bishop with intensity. "When our forebear stood upon Golgotha, staring up at the blood of the holy sacrament running from the crucified Christ, he bathed in divine blood … "

Lifting his hands in a grand sweeping motion, Silas' voice only continued to rise. As the words continued, Lilliana could not help but feel that her fear was justified. Her hand moved from her skirt to wrap around Landon's arm. Maybe it was her own weakness, maybe it was the pull of the blood sympathy, but she wanted someone to hold onto and Landon was the only person here she could trust right now.

"When Pontius Pilate called upon Longinus to examine the bodies of those he hung, he broke the legs of the thieves with his hammer, mercilessly sending them into the oblivion of death and the fires of Hell that await all who have sinned!" He lowers his head as he takes a breath before continuing. "When he came to the crucified Christ, he found the Son of God already dead, the spirit departed. So we became death. He lifted his spear and driving it into the side of the messiah, bringing forth blood and water!" Silas continues to stare ahead, focusing on the Court, but Lillie can't help but feel as though his eyes bore into her. "The blood bathed Longinus and he became...Sanctified..." He pauses and the four hooded men all intone "Amen."

Silas draws another breath, turning his eyes to Lilliana. He reads the fear there, his voice softening, as though he means his words to comfort her. "We have naught to fear. For though we are damned, cursed to feed from the living, this curse does not come without its blessings. We are stronger, faster, we are hardy. We have been blessed, gifted with dark gifts by God to a divine purpose...Tonight we have come to commune with God, to accept our dark purpose, to not deny what we have become, but to embrace it unto our salvation. As Satan was cursed, so are we. Not to the fires of Hell, but to walk eternal until the judgment of the Lord befalls all."

Raising his head to the ceiling, Silas' voice is calm, and gentle. "We are the spear … we are the righteous … and tonight, we take part of the Holy Sacrament."

The rectory doors are pushed open once more as a scream fills the room, high pitched and desperate. A young woman, the woman she had seen in passing outside of the Dripping Wench is forced forward by the young nun. "Our beloved Abbess, Logan, has secured for us on this very night a sinner. A fornicator. A seducer of men for the love of money." Logan continues to drag the woman forward until they stand before the cloaked men and Silas. Using brute force, she forces the young girl to her knees. As her knees hit the stone floor, she screams in terror but it stops half way, jilted and broken and wholly wrong as she is wrapped up in Silas' Majesty, made tranquil by his mere presence as her fear fades into stupefied fascination.

Pity and fear for the woman grips Lilliana tightly as she stares at the others, worse than anything she felt for the mad woman. Landon stands with his hands coiled tightly into fists and Malvina stares at her feet. Beyond that, the others gave no reactions. Lilliana bites her lip, knowing she cannot act out against this order. Silas continues as though this is common, and acceptable. "This whore walks among us, a vessel of sin. She brings damnation not only to herself, but to the desperate and the lonely. She takes body, the very image of God, and defiles it night after night. She has cast aside salvation in favor of temporal pleasures."

As though a silent command has been given, Logan reaches forward and a clawed hand shreds the back of the mortal woman's back, exposing her white flesh. She makes no move to defend herself, only continues to stare at Silas. One of the hooded figures approaches, handing Silas a coiled scourge as he speaks. "In his innocence, Christ was scourged forty lashes. And in his communion, he blessed the bread and brake it. Saying take, eat, this is my body which is broken for you..."

Letting the scourge unravel, he moves to stand behind the woman, cupping her cheek as he passes around her. Raising his arm high, Silas cracks the scourge across her back with a force only Vigor can muster. She utters not a sound as the barbs hook into her flesh and tear, revealing the deeper tissue as the blood wells. Lilliana jumps, her hand covering her mouth to keep the whimper from escaping, her nails digging into Landon's arm to keep herself in place. Bloody tears well in her eyes at the thought of such pain, such torture. She could do nothing to save her. Her eyelids fluttered, a lone tear falling, staining her cheek.

The lashes continue as more blood wells, pouring down her back and still not a sound, even as muscle and bone was exposed. The sound of the scourge was thunderous, Silas' robes now splattered in crimson too. "YES!" He cried out, looking to Lilliana. "Behold our beloved visitor, who is so moved she cannot contain her tears of reverie!" Silas points to her and every eye, save for Malvina as she continues to stare at her feet, turns to watch Lillie. Guy looks to her, sympathy plain on his face. Cedric and Adrastus seem indifferent to her display of emotion. Sigfried, though, he grins, a disgusting, wide thing, at the tears, revealing his black stained gums and pointed teeth. Lilliana doesn't meet any of their eyes, shaking in her fear. Every inch of her being told her to run, run as far as she could get.

Within moment, the woman swooned and fell to her hands and knees, the blood pooling around her. "Then he took the cup … and when he blessed it, he did give it to his disciples and said take, drink, this is my blood which is shed for the remission of sins … Who among you wishes to take of the Holy Sacrament tonight?"

Another robed figure moves forward, offering a golden chalice, decorated in fine, glittering jewels. Silas took it, gathering the blood that poured from the wounds. The woman's clothing clung to her body, stained with her life as it flowed out of her. Silas walked towards the Court, and starting with Cedric, each member took of the blood, until the cup was empty. The woman was nearly unconscious as she quivered upon the cold floor as Silas refilled the cup and moved before Landon and herself.

Lillie watched her brother, knowing, hating, regretting, that she would have to take part of tonight's activities. Landon drank with a mask of stone before Silas stood directly before her, all of his attention upon the young Daeva once more. "Drink of her life … drink to her damnation … drink to your own sanctification..."

She forced her own features into cool blankness despite her rapidly increasing levels of anger at him for this monstrosity, and at herself for partaking in it as she swallowed the blood. Silas moved once more, offering the cup to Logan to drink before offering the scourge and and cup back to the hooded figures. Kneeling before the broken woman he looked towards the Heavens, speaking his prayers. "In nomine Longinus, et Lancea, et sanguinous..." And suddenly his fangs descended. He bit deeply into the woman's neck, draining what little was left of her life until she collapsed entirely on the floor, her eyes wide and empty.

The choir begun once more as the woman died, their voices swelling into crescendo. Lilliana nearly shook where she stood. How could she ever swear fealty to … to such cruelty?

Landon's body was tense, every muscle strung tightly as Logan moved forward to drag the corpse away. Soon, the clergy departed, and the Court did not take long to follow. Lilliana stayed at Landon's side, not willing to leave alone. As the members begun to pass her, Sigfried pulled his mouth back, revealing that wet, black, ooze as he spoke. "Enraptured by the display?Wrought with religious ecstacy?" His chortle, shaking his entire plump body, made it clear he expected no response.

Once the Court was gone, well on their way to their own paths for the night, Landon guides her out into the night, his shoulder slumping some as he walked. Once they were out of view, he looked down at her, his features twisting with anger and sadness. "This is the Lancea et Sanctum in every corner of the world, Lilliana. This is not what we were meant to be."

Lillie met his gaze, her terror obvious. "How can … anyone be meant for this? It's so horrible, every moment. I've never witnessed anything so cruel."

He only sighs, shaking his head as he pulls out an opened letter, one with Eleanor's seal. "I read it but … it's meant for you."

Frowning with confusion, she takes the letter turning it in her hands. "Why would she have me deliver my own letter to you?"

Landon shrugs. "Read it. I'll be waiting for you at home, sister." He turns, not giving her a chance to respond as he begins his walk.

Alone with the moon shining down on the nearly vacant field, dried blood on her face, neck and hair, and the night's events seeming to crash down upon her small shoulders, Lilliana heaves a sigh as she opens the letter, reading it quickly.

_"My dearest Childe,_

_I am sorry to have deceived you, but it was necessary to fulfill my request of you now. I have long worn the masque of the Invictus, but I am not one of their number. I must conceal my true feelings in order to pursue the greater good, and now, you must do so as well. King Cedric has called upon me, as a member of the first estate, to send you to his court to fulfill a service. You will witness the cruelty of the Invictus, the depravity of the Lancea et Sanctum, and will be exposed to a world to which you are greatly unfamiliar. _

_I do not know what task King Cedric calls you for, but I know that you must now conceal your true feelings for your own well being. Like Landon, I see a world wherein Kindred are free from the tyranny of the Invictus. A world where they may defy the Lancea et Sanctum without fear of reprisal. Until now, this has only been a dream, but it is a dream shared by more and more Kindred. We call ourselves the Humanists. A covenant that believes that the free will of individuals should not be infringed upon by nobles or the church, and that in light of this freedom of will, people will choose to do good without any directives to do so. _

_I do not expect you to join us, but your refusal to align with any of the covenants makes you a valuable asset to King Cedric. Take care in his court, do as he bids, that I may be free of the boon that I have long owed him. Do the most good that you can do there, do not bend for the will of any save your own and follow your heart. King Cedric is soon drawing into the lethargy of Torpor and will sleep. When this happens, Bishop Silas will control the domain until he awakens. I would that you should take steps to prevent this, if at all possible, but above all, remain safe. _

_With love, Eleanor. _

She reads the letter over three times, not seeming to quite understand what she's being told, thoughts spinning in her mind. Running a hand through her hair, the bun falls, making her look distasteful and and tousled, but she cannot seem to care. As she finishes her third run through the letter she looks up to see Bernard approaching her, the swagger of his walk giving him away more than anything. There is no joy to be found in her face, splotted in crimson, as she watches him approach. "Bernard. What can I do for you?"

He grins at her, a rakish, dirty thing, though it never reaches his eyes. "Evening, M'lady. I scratched your back … and truth be told … mine's a little bit itchy ..."


End file.
